


It Creates Magic

by Queen of Hearts (ElvenSorceress)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Gap Filler, Mild Language, Porn Battle, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, True Love, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/Queen%20of%20Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma decides she can't leave to help find Bae until she finds Regina and tells her she knows who really "killed" Archie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- I decided the lack of Swan Queen interaction during "In the Name of the Brother" was unacceptable, so this happened.

_love. true love is magic._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It takes her longer than usual to pack a bag. There was a time when all of her belongings could be scooped up and stuffed away, and she'd be gone in less than five minutes. But everything is scattered and complicated and tied down now.

Henry watches her toss a few shirts into a duffel and then pull them out and replace them with different ones. "Mom?"

Emma digs a sweater out of her dresser and starts to put it in her bag, but what if they're going somewhere warm? Where the hell are they going? It is still January. She'll probably use the sweater anyway. She doesn't like to be cold. It makes her shivery and lonely, and damn it, she needs some sleep.

"Mom?"

She's overtired. Worried. Going crazy with the excess of crazy. That has to be it. She drapes her sweater on an open dresser drawer and paws around in the clothes on the floor for her blue jacket. Her blue jacket is comfortable and warm. Good for traveling.

"Mom!"

Emma looks up, startled. "What?"

He gives her that wide-eyed, confused little face. "You… you look really upset. Do you think the trip is a bad idea? Are you worried about Mr. Gold? Or me? Or the thing that happened last night that you still haven't told me about?"

She isn't… worried. Maybe she is. Mostly she's antsy. And exhausted. She could be curling up in her nice, warm bed, but no, Gold decided he needed that favor now and it couldn't wait until she'd actually slept. He could wait for a day. She doesn't care if he kills Hook.

Why did they need to leave now? Why when there are things to take care of in town like regular, non-fairy tale people and skeevy, asshole pirates, and murders that didn't really happen.

People who aren't guilty.

She can't do this. Screw everything else even Gold and his deadline. She can't leave without fixing this. She has to find Regina.

"No, Henry. I'm ok. I have to do something before we go. All right?" She pulls on the closest jacket and goes to the door. "Stay here with Mary Margaret and David."

"Wait, Mom. What are you doing? We have to leave in a few hours. You can't be late."

She rests her hand on his head. "I won't be. Get all your things together. I'll be back soon."

She shuts the door and makes her way out of the apartment building. They haven't been able to find any sign of Regina for weeks. How is she supposed to find her now? Emma gets in her car and drives without any kind of game plan. She's kidding herself really. All of this is futile. But she has to try. It will gnaw at her the whole trip if she doesn't.

She pulls up in front of the mayor's house. They've searched it of course, but it will give her a place to start. Maybe. She can hope at least. If only she didn't suck at that whole having hope thing.

She finds the hidden spare key Henry used to leave out for her sometimes and opens the front door. The house is quiet and freezing with no heat and still smells like apples the way it always has. The irony. It never ends.

Nothing's been moved. Nothing looks any different than all the other times she's searched. When she climbs the stairs though, it's a different story.

It feels different even if she doesn't know why. It's not as cold. Emma walks carefully, quietly, follows her instincts that always tell her when someone is lying and where someone might be.

The door to Henry's room is open about a foot, and she pushes it open all the way.

There's someone sitting on the bed. There's someone here. Regina is here. Regina. She's found Regina.

The slight creak of the door startles the former mayor and she jumps up, body stiff and clearly combat-ready.

Emma is far too stunned to process anything beyond the fact that she's _found her_. "You're here. I didn't think you'd actually…" That doesn't matter. Get to the fucking point. "I know you didn't do it. We saw Archie. Alive and everything, and he said Cora…" That isn't the point either. Even though Regina's distrustful, severe expression softens a little. "I'm sorry. That I didn't believe you. I so wanted to. I'm really terrible at that whole having faith thing. So, I'm here. I wanted to apologize. I should have believed what I knew was right, and I should've believed you. I promise I won't make that mistake again."

Regina doesn't say anything, but goes from looking hardened to wary and vulnerable.

"I know who you really are. I can tell. And you're not wicked or evil. You make mistakes like we all do, and I know you're trying to change. You have changed. I didn't mean what I said, and..." Seriously, Emma. Get a hold of yourself. She just keeps rambling and can't shut up, but all she wants is to make this better and fix this and prove to Regina that _someone_ has faith in her. Emma knows exactly how terrible it is when no one has faith in you. "I'm sorry. I couldn't leave without telling you."

Regina tips her head and looks distressed. "You're leaving?"

"Well," oh, this was not going to be good. "Henry and I are going to help Gold find his son. He's insistent on it. We're leaving in a couple hours." Emma braces herself for the fight and the wrath and the anger, but it never comes.

Regina's shoulders sag. Her gaze turns toward the carpet. "You're leaving."

She must be even more hurt than Emma had figured. "We're coming back. I swear." It might be the first time there's been a place she wants to return to. Aside from that whole sucked into a land full of ogres who were much better when fictional and princesses who failed at heterosexuality thing. Storybrooke is actually kind of… it's probably what a home feels like. "He just wants to help. We'll come back."

"Really?" Regina's voice is rough and low. She doesn’t believe it.

Emma steps forward, eliminating the distance between them. She's close enough to smell the woodsy violets and simmering magic emanating from Regina, but still wants to lean in more. She slides her hand lightly over Regina's arm. "Yes. This insane little adventure was so not my idea."

Regina doesn't respond, but doesn't reject the touch.

Emma steps in front of her and tries to capture her attention. "I promise. I won't…" If she could do anything to prove her faith, it'd be this. "I won't take him from you. As long as you don't try to take him from me." That has to be the biggest peace offering she can possibly give. She smiles a little and hopes it gets some kind of reaction.

Regina shakes her head, and strokes a long lock of blonde hair resting on Emma's chest.

Emma's heart skips and beats harder at Regina's touch.

"I won't," Regina says softly, still running her fingers through the ends of Emma's hair. When she finally lifts her head and her gaze meets Emma's, her eyes are full of tears that haven't fallen and longing that seems centuries old.

The bright, electric magic that is somehow buried inside Emma, hidden in her cells, bubbles to the surface. She knows it's cold in the room and the whole house, but she can't feel any of it.

Maybe if she can touch Regina, the magic will flow through her. Maybe it can heal her wounds. Maybe it can prove that changing is worth it and that it means something. Emma has no clue how or why it makes any sense, but it does. She lifts both hands and slides them up Regina's arms.

The breath Regina takes in is shaky and ragged, and she looks at Emma in a mixture of surprise and need and sorrow.

Emma's hands move over Regina's shoulders and weave through dark, silken hair. Everything around her is warm. But Regina is broken, and whatever price she has to pay, Emma is going to make her whole again. She brings their bodies together, hugging Regina to her, and the bright, warm, sparking thing flowing all around them grows bolder and stronger.

Regina's hands grasp Emma's lower back and clench into fists in her jacket. Her dark eyes are deep and make Emma feel like she's still some kind of savior.

Heat pulses through Emma and then this isn't enough. It won't work. There has to be more.

She pulls Regina closer and brings their mouths together.

Regina doesn't fight her or push her away or get angry. She clutches Emma and kisses back.

Bursts of pure electricity swell inside Emma's chest. She slides her tongue against Regina's, holding her head and kissing her desperately, and tastes something rich and dark and sweet and spicy. Like chocolate and cinnamon.

Regina turns her head and pulls away. "Emma," she says, breathy and needy in that low voice.

It makes blood and magic pulse hard through Emma just hearing her name like that. "Yeah?"

Regina catches her breath and lightly strokes down Emma's bare neck, leaving Emma's skin tingling and hot. She takes Emma's hand. "Come with me."

Emma follows her to a room down the hall. It's bigger and in shades of cream and soft silver. Oh. Right. They had been in Henry's room. That's very bad. And wrong and disturbing, and then she can't stop thinking tacos which are forever ruined.

Regina pulls her hand out of Emma's and stands near the foot of the bed. She turns and tips her head, eyes full of loneliness and very little hope. Like she's expecting Emma to walk away or disappear, and Emma hurts because she knows hopeless and lonely. But she's not going to leave. Not yet and not forever.

She goes to her and pulls her into a possessive kiss. Regina makes a choked sobbing sound, and her hands find their way under Emma's layered shirts. They're strong and warm and delicate, and Emma needs them everywhere. She pushes until Regina falls backward onto her bed, and kneels with one leg sliding between Regina's.

Her hands skim over Regina's hips and under the hem of her black shirt. She pushes it up and places a kiss on Regina's stomach, then up closer to her ribs, then the center of her chest.

Regina's breath turns shuddery, body vibrating against Emma's mouth. She shrugs off her red blazer then lets Emma pull off the shirt underneath it. God, she's sexy. And gorgeous. If they had more time, she'd spend hours just touching and kissing Regina all over.

Emma tears off her jacket, shirts, and camisole, throws them on the floor, and then realizes that makes her topless. Usually, she has a little more patience, but not right now.

Regina stares at her, dazed and breathing heavily. "Em."

Something flutters through Emma's chest and stomach. Just. The way Regina says her name like that. No one makes her feel like that. "Yeah?" She lifts Regina's foot and unzips her boot, letting it fall to the floor before switching to the other leg and doing the same. She traces the line of Regina's calf, sliding her hand over the sleek fabric of her leggings until she reaches the hem of her skirt.

Regina looks like she might say something, like she wants to, but instead she takes Emma's head in her hands and pulls her into a kiss. Fingers tighten in Emma's hair, and a fresh wave of crackling warmth wraps around them.

Emma pushes Regina's skirt up until she can curl her fingers into Regina's leggings and drag them off of her. Then there's nothing but smooth, strong legs, and Emma pulls off her own boots and her jeans so she can feel Regina's skin against hers. She has to feel all of it.

She stretches out on top of Regina and trails her tongue over Regina's lips. Regina gasps into her mouth and clutches Emma's back, bunt nails scratching over her shoulder blade. When their mouths smash together and Regina sucks her lower lip, Emma swims in heat. It's dizzying and thick and humid and feels like sparks and firecrackers all over her skin.

She reaches under Regina and unhooks her lacy black bra, desperate to get it off her. It's been far too long since she's had another set of breasts to play with. Teasing a man's nipples just isn't the same. Regina lets go long enough that Emma pulls off her bra and flings it somewhere away.

She dives back into another kiss and burns at the feel of their bodies pressed together. So much heat; Emma's actually sweating. Her forehead and back and chest feel damp. Her legs slide easily against Regina's. Everything that's touching her is vivid silk. The smell of dark violets and lavender wraps around her and saturates her senses. Regina holds onto her and touches her anywhere she can. Regina is silk and violets and heat and everything.

Emma buries her face in Regina's neck and drags her lips over the racing pulse. She scatters kisses and nips and licks down Regina's throat, collarbones, and breasts. She takes a nipple into her mouth and teases it with her teeth. It hardens and thickens when she sucks.

Regina's left hand clenches in Emma's hair and holds her head there. Her other hand cups Emma's breast and kneads all of it before squeezing the nipple between her fingers and tugging.

Emma shoves her hand between Regina's thighs and pulls aside the lacy underwear. She rubs slick folds with the back of her knuckles, making Regina moan loudly and buck against her.

All of Emma's fingers are coated and wet within seconds; then she slides two of them inside Regina. The hand in Emma's hair turns into a fist and tugs somewhere between gently and not-so-gently. Emma crooks her fingers and works them in and out as she leans down and sucks Regina's other nipple, turning it just as hard and swollen as the first.

Regina's heart is pounding. Her whole body trembles and thrusts against Emma's hand. She tugs Emma's hair close to the scalp so it doesn't hurt and brings her up for a kiss. When Emma shifts up for the kiss, Regina's hand slides over her stomach and tugs Emma's cotton panties down to the middle of her thighs.

Emma spreads her legs, pushing Regina's further apart in the process, and strong, delicate fingers stroke her until they find Emma's clit. Then Regina flattens her palm against it and rubs.

The rubbing would be awesome enough on its own, but whatever Regina is doing doesn't feel like only that. It's warmer and faster and feels like tingling and vibrating and the movements Emma makes with her fingers, she can feel those deep inside herself, too.

Emma can't even try to contain the moan that breaks out of her. She rocks frantically against Regina's hand and shoves her own fingers harder and faster. Regina's breaths turn ragged, like she's working hard for air, and she brings their foreheads together, holding the back of Emma's neck.

Emma's hair falls over them like a wavy blonde curtain until all she sees is Regina. They're the only things that exist in the world, and if she can't do anything else, she's going to prove to Regina that she believes in her.

Emma comes and it doesn't stop. The orgasm keeps pulsing through her, burning all her nerves, consuming her body until there's only a dark smoldering fire made of cinnamon chocolate, apples, and violets. It's bright and absolute and Emma feels like she's stronger than anything.

Regina cries out, shuddering and quaking against Emma, gripping her hard and not letting go. The way she looks at her makes Emma think whatever she just felt, Regina can feel it, too.

When they both stop shaking, Emma carefully withdraws her fingers and lies down on her side next to Regina. She slides her hand over Regina's stomach, caressing her gently.

Regina attempts to catch her breath. She closes her eyes, presses her lips together, and swallows hard.

Shit. Maybe she's never done this. Maybe she's never been with a woman and is freaking out. Maybe she's just freaking out because, hey, they haven't exactly been buddy-buddy the whole time they've known each other.

All of a sudden Emma wants to run away. No, not quite. She would stay. She'd stay here until everyone else decided they couldn't live without them and came looking, and then tacos. Ugh, tacos. But Emma can't be rejected. She can't be loved or almost loved or kind of cared about or mostly tolerated is more like, and have it ripped away.

Emma's voice is fragile when she speaks. "You ok?"

Regina covers the hand that's resting on her stomach. A few of their fingers twine together and she squeezes Emma's hand.

That's at least a little encouraging.

"Emma," Regina whispers, still rough and broken.

Emma doesn't want her to be broken anymore. Regina's changed. Emma can see it and feel it and Regina should know that someone loves her. Emma scoots closer and tightens her hold.

Regina trails her fingers over Emma's arm. She starts to say something but stops and turns on her side facing Emma. She strokes a long section of Emma's hair, carefully combing it. "Don't leave."

Emma's chest tightens. Hurts. She doesn't want to leave now. That is far from anything she wants to do. But she can't imagine Gold is in any kind of forgiving mood at the moment. "I won't be gone long." It's not true. Well, it might be true. She has no way of knowing. "Are you upset? Or worried?"

Regina gives her that lonely, destitute look that has far too much heartbroken in it. "I don't want to lose this."

Emma pulls her into a kiss. "You won't."

The kisses she receives are reserved, but Regina holds onto her tightly. "Stay as long as you can?"

Emma pulls her closer and tangles their legs together. That she can do. It only takes her five minutes to pack anyway. She lets the time tick away snuggled in Regina's arms. It's the only thing Emma can think about for hours after they cross the line out of Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same encounter - Regina's point of view.

She goes to return the plaque with Henry's hand print. To put it where it belongs. Make it safe where no one can touch it or take it away. No one will take it away. 

The rooms are cold and empty without her there to turn on the heat. Without anyone there needing to have the heat. She waits in the cold however, lets it seep into her. How long will it take before she's numb? 

She tried to change. She tried everything. She tried to be good and honest and like the girl Daniel fell in love with. It still ended the same way. Empty and alone. 

She is fairly certain her mother is lying and doesn't actually care what Regina wants. Cora never has before, and even if she says it's different now, it's really not. But the thing is. Her mother is all she has left. 

Regina can't change. She can't be a hero. No one even believes her when she speaks truth. She might not be good or nice, but she is fucking right. And it doesn't matter. They'll always see her as the Evil Queen. Even the one person she was counting on to be skeptical of it. Even her precious son only sees her as the villain of a fairy tale.

They are no longer fairy tales though. She isn't a queen or a mother or someone's beloved. She's just a daughter. 

Will it be harder to murder someone this time around? She remembers that first girl, Rumpelstiltskin's new apprentice, and how easy it was to crush her. The girl meant nothing. She was in the way. She was simply a pawn and an obstacle and an opportunity. It was simple then. Regina hadn't cared at all. 

It makes her queasy now. What if the girl had a family? What if she had a son or a child or a stable boy who loved her? Why had she sought out Rumpelstiltskin's teachings? What had she wanted? Did she have a Henry? Did she have a Snow White? Did she have an Emma? What had her life been? 

Regina never wanted to hurt her. She wanted someone to think she was worth something. Apparently, her worth is measured in blood. Pain, too. Destruction and death and agony are how she has any value. If she inflicts all of it on her opponents, maybe they'll know a fraction of what she feels. 

Can she do it again? Bring herself to become the villain everyone assumes is there? The one hidden beneath lies and empty gestures. Like risking her mother coming through the portal in order to save Emma. And Snow. But mostly Emma. 

If it weren't for Regina, they both would be dead. The town would've had nothing to celebrate. She would've been Henry's only mother. 

She shouldn't be Henry's only mother. He can have Emma. He should have her. 

There always was something different about Emma. Regina could've proved it to her, too. She could have proved she isn't a murderer anymore. Regina has no doubt Snow and David would've gotten in the way and tried to turn Emma against her. But Emma is strong and stubborn and opinionated, and maybe. Just maybe. Emma would have been on her side. 

Perhaps it wouldn't make a difference in the long run. But it feels like it would right now. If just one person saw her as something else, maybe she could be. Maybe she'd be allowed to be something other than pain and murder and lies. It's inconsequential now however. A villain is meant to be destroyed. Not saved. 

The sound of the door creaking startles her. No one should find her. No one can know where she is. She jumps up, waves of magic ready to burst from her fingertips, and Emma is there in the doorway. 

"You're here. I didn't think you'd actually…" Emma stares, wide-eyed and somehow hopeful. "I know you didn't do it. We saw Archie. Alive and everything, and he said Cora…"

She knows. Emma knows the truth. Regina wants to believe this changes something. She wants to believe it so much. 

"I'm sorry. That I didn't believe you. I so wanted to. I'm really terrible at that whole having faith thing." Emma's face scrunches when she speaks, making her look much younger and even more regretful. "So, I'm here. I wanted to apologize. I should have believed what I knew was right, and I should've believed you. I promise I won't make that mistake again."

Regina should point out that it's a foolish promise. But Emma thinks she should believe. How can Regina disappoint her? She doesn't want to disappoint her. 

"I know who you really are. I can tell. And you're not wicked or evil. You make mistakes like we all do, and I know you're trying to change. You have changed. I didn't mean what I said, and…" 

Emma must feel really terrible. She had to have meant some of what she said when they fought. But she's still apologizing for it. Regina swallows hard and tries not to think about the cold fading away and the beat of her heart not dying out. 

"I'm sorry." Emma pleads with her soft, kind eyes. "I couldn't leave without telling you."

Wait. Leaving? She can't be. "You're leaving?"

"Well," Emma pauses and shifts from one foot to the other. "Henry and I are going to help Gold find his son. He's insistent on it. We're leaving in a couple hours."

Emma seems guarded and worried, but it's true. She and Henry are going to disappear forever. Regina will be exactly what the people want her to be. "You're leaving."

"We're coming back. I swear." 

Ludicrous. Why would they? 

"He just wants to help. We'll come back."

How can she believe that? "Really?" The word is heavy and difficult when she says it. 

Emma steps into her space and carefully strokes her arm. Warmth blooms on Regina's skin just from the simple touch. "Yes. This insane little adventure was so not my idea." 

Regina closes her eyes, memorizing the warmth, the hint of kindness, the smell of leather, orchids, and sweet spices. 

"I promise. I won't…" Emma attempts to make eye contact. "I won't take him from you. As long as you don't try to take him from me." She smiles in that uncertain, endearing way. Like she did when they first met. 

She's... beautiful. She's made of light and gold and warmth and heroics. Regina wouldn't take Henry away from her. She couldn't even if she wanted to. She's tried. It doesn't work. She doesn't want to now though. Henry needs her. Regina needs…

She reaches out and runs a finger through the long golden hair resting over Emma's heart. It's soft and silken, and Regina can't think of anything else but how she wants to keep stroking Emma's hair. "I won't." 

Emma _is_ special and magical, and naturally, Regina knew she was born from, made from True Love, but somehow, now, Regina can feel it. 

Emma feels the way Daniel did. That bright, pure constant pulse that was overwhelming in its enormity. Everyone must feel it when they are this close to her. 

Emma slides both hands up Regina's arms, and a blinding jolt strikes through her. Regina's breath is sharp and sudden. It can't be she feels this just because Emma's made of it. This is too strong and too solid. There has to be some other explanation. 

Emma keeps touching her, winding her fingers in Regina's hair, and pulling her close, and Regina can't breathe. Doesn't breathe. Her heart rushes like it's just been shocked back into beating. 

Magic is different here, it's different here, it's different. It doesn't behave the same way. What is even happening? Any power she has flows freely into Emma's and Emma's floods back into hers. How can anything feel like this? Regina can't figure it out. But she grips Emma's lower back and holds on anyway. 

Maybe they can just stay like this until there's some kind of equilibrium or evanescence. Regina has no mind to let go or disrupt whatever is happening, but then Emma presses their bodies together and kisses her. 

Regina can't stay still or let this fade. She kisses back, meeting Emma's frantic need with an excess of her own. There's something sweet and clean and crisp about Emma, but also something sharp and hardened. Something that would make her crumble under gentleness. 

Regina wants to give her that gentleness and protect her from it all at the same time. She wants to give her everything. "Emma," she breathes, voice a dark rasp. 

Emma's sounds just as affected. "Yeah?"

She trails a finger down Emma's pale neck and it leaves her fingertips feeling like they've touched embers. She takes Emma's hand. "Come with me."

She leads Emma to her own room. Is this even something Emma wants? Would she even be open to it? The few women Regina has tried to be with were disgusted and horrified with themselves and what they had done the next day. Men are easier to possess and manipulate with sex anyway. 

But that isn't what she wants from Emma. Regina isn't sure what she wants from her, but she knows for certain that it has to be more. Emma grew up in this world. She must be more accepting of these kinds of relationships. 

Regina stops though and waits beside her bed. What will she do if Emma runs away? Emma probably will run away. Whatever is going on won't last. Magic here is unpredictable. This is just magic gone astray. But if Emma could stay, for just a little while. Just a few moments. 

Emma doesn't remain in the doorway. She pulls Regina into her arms and kisses her again. 

Regina makes a strangled sound into Emma's mouth and grips her waist, fingers slipping between the layers and touching bare skin. Emma's soft, bare skin. Regina lets her hands slide further, finding more skin and sinewy muscles, until Emma pushes her and she lands on her back on the bed. 

Emma hovers over her and slides a leg between Regina's, nudging her thighs apart. She wants to pull Emma down and kiss her more, but Emma pushes up Regina's shirt and leaves a trail of kisses running up her body. 

It's so good but not good enough. Regina needs more. She needs nothing in the way. She sits up enough to slip off her blazer. Emma takes the opportunity to help her out of her shirt. And then Emma tears off all layers of her own shirts and undergarments until she's naked from the waist up and still leaning over Regina like she has no intention of stopping. 

Emma is beautiful and strong and golden, and Regina is dying to feel Emma's pale breasts and magical heart under her hands. Regina just wants to keep this and not let anything or anyone take it away. "Em."

Emma smiles gorgeously and runs her hand down Regina's leg. "Yeah?" She removes Regina's boots and caresses her legs through the sheer stockings. 

Regina should tell her not to stop. She should tell Emma not to stop ever. _Just stay here, keep doing this, protect me, save me, love me…_ but the words never come out. She slides her fingers through Emma's gold hair and brings her down for a kiss instead. 

Magic swirls through Regina and around her like a whirlpool, magic that almost makes her believe Emma could give her everything she wishes for. 

Hands slide under Regina's skirt and pull off her stockings. Emma strips down to just a pair of green cotton panties and dives back onto Regina. 

Emma's kisses are overwhelming. She teases with a slide and flutter of her tongue, and grips Regina hard when her lower lip is sucked on. Emma's flushed and sweaty and it makes the wisps of blonde hair framing her face turn to loose curls. 

Everything spins too fast and blurs together in a mix of heat and sparking, blinding magic. 

Regina's bra disappears and then Emma's mouth is on her breast, sucking and nibbling hard until Regina's nipple stings and she wants more and to feel tingly and alive like that everywhere, but then Emma soothes the tiny ache away with long licks. 

She touches Emma anywhere she can, gripping her back, tugging her hair, massaging her breasts, toying with her nipples, sliding their legs together just to feel all of it. It seems like so much. It is so much, but Regina wants more. She thrusts against Emma's stomach because she needs more. 

Emma's hand finds its way between their bodies and touches Regina where she aches, but it's just a tease and she nearly sobs and begs to feel Emma inside her. Emma's already under her skin, in her blood, flowing through everything. It seems only reasonable that Regina should have this, too. 

When Emma's fingers press into her, Regina pulls a huge fistful of long blonde hair and doesn't even mean to. Emma's mouth finds Regina's other nipple, making it throb and tingle as fingers slide in and out and press in exactly the right spot. 

Regina's body turns into nothing but a heart beat. She's nothing but blood, magic, and need, and has to make Emma feel the same. She brings Emma up for a kiss, molding their lips together, covering her face in kisses as she works Emma's panties down and can finally touch her, too. 

Regina doesn't have to do much. There's an excess of magic burning all around them. She slicks her hand and rubs the front of her palm over Emma's clit, and lets the magic flow through her hand. Everything Emma wants. Everything Emma likes and needs. Everything Regina is feeling. She makes Emma feel all of it. 

Emma gasps and moans and rocks against Regina, frantic and desperate, and the reciprocal spell turns all of it on Regina, too. She has to hold on. She has to find some kind of anchor before she drowns or burns or both. She grips the back of Emma's neck and pulls her down until their foreheads touch. 

A cascade of Emma's gold hair falls around Regina and smells like leather and orchids and apple blossoms. Emma will protect her. Emma can save her. Emma loves her. For a few shuddering moments, Regina actually believes all of it. 

She comes with Emma deep inside her, Emma's magic flooding through her. Magic that feels powerful enough to break any curse. It almost feels like that kind of magic belongs to Regina, too. 

Emma pulls away carefully and curls on her side next to Regina. Emma doesn't get up or leave yet. She traces her fingers over Regina's stomach and rests her head near Regina's face. 

Even after the orgasm fades away, Regina can't breathe. It's all too intense and powerful, and she just wants to keep it and keep believing Emma could be hers. 

"You ok?" Emma whispers like she's frightened and worried. 

Regina grips the hand on her stomach, lets her fingers weave with Emma's. Please don't disappear. Please don't leave. "Emma," she says as if just saying the name means something.

Emma scoots closer and tightens her hold. 

Regina trails her fingers over Emma's arm. She could tell her. She could say something. It would be too much though. Too much to ask. Too much revealed. Love is weakness. It's weakness. Weakness. She turns on her side toward Emma and strokes the long, mussed gold locks falling over her arm and shoulders. "Don't leave."

Something like pain or sadness flickers in Emma's eyes. Does she actually want to stay? Or does she want to go and doesn't want to admit it? "I won't be gone long." Emma looks like she wants to believe her words. "Are you upset? Or worried?"

Perhaps she really does want to stay. Regina swallows hard and the words come out even when she tries to stifle them. "I don't want to lose this."

Emma hugs her tightly and kisses her. "You won't."

Regina wants to kiss her back, she tries, but she can feel all of it slipping away. Emma can't stay. Emma can't save her. Regina's mother is going to win. Regina will be the wicked villain and nothing can break that curse. Then she'll lose Emma like she's lost everything else. "Stay as long as you can?"

Emma holds her and touches her gently, content with the request. 

For the moment, Regina will believe Emma can break her curse. For the moment she'll believe Emma loves her.


End file.
